one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramecia
Paramecia is one of the three Devil Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Devil Fruits. In the edited dub (and later episodes of the uncut dub) and official subtitles, this type is called Paramythia. The term Paramecia was first used when Wiper witnessed Luffy's Devil Fruit abilities. Strengths The Paramecia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramecia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Devil Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. The Devil Fruit that has been considered to be the "ultimate" is a Paramecia. Aside from its versatile usage that can affect even a Logia, it can also grant another person eternal life, albeit at the cost of the user's own life. Awakening Like all Devil Fruit abilities, Paramecia types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to use their Devil Fruits in different manners than they originally could. Doflamingo, when awakening the Ito Ito no Mi, can extend his string-creating ability from his own body to affect the environment, transmuting inorganic material, such as the ground and buildings, into vast quantities of strings that he can manipulate without even the need to touch them. Luffy notes that such a feat makes it no longer appear to be the power of a mere Paramecia. Weaknesses The Paramecia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspect of the devil fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramecia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, Hobi Hobi no Mi and Nagi Nagi no Mi — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as the rebels of Dressrosa attempted to knock out Sugar to return the changes she made back to normal. A certain amount of Paramecia abilities are dependent on the external environment and situation in order for their effects to activate or be useful, such as the Jake Jake no Mi requires another person to make full use of the effects, or the Ishi Ishi no Mi can only be used in stone-filled areas. Similarly, Leo requires a needle to utilize his sewing powers, while Kanjuro keeps a brush in order to create drawings to animate. Other information Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramecia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Devil Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Eustass Kid, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law and Emporio Ivankov). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Yomi Yomi no Mi, and Sube Sube no Mi have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramecia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities such as the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. However they may have uses outside of combat, as the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi grants the ability to heal both individuals and objects. It should also be noted that even Paramecia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Hana Hana no Mi ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gomu Gomu no Mi, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. There are also many types of Paramecia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, Largo, Magellan, Doflamingo, Trebol and Cracker), or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr. 1, Jozu, and Pica). These types of Paramecia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. Basically, while an elemental Paramecia can allow the user to generate, control and be immune to their element, they can not actually become that element or regenerate, like a Logia user. Although, one exception had been seen so far, as when Baby 5 uses her devil fruit to turn herself into a weapon of her choice, she can regenerate herself fully if destroyed, but only when transformed into a weapon. Trebol took advantage of his ability and physique to cover himself in his particular substance, deceiving his opponents into believing that he is a Logia when they strike the empty cavities of the shell. Category:Devil Fruits Type